dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dana412/My experience with Estark
Just completed DLC Quest 152 and received Estark's Map. It was a pretty hard battle... But I won! (don't ask me why I remember all the damage we took) Estark. 8000HP. Level 1. Normal Hit, Critical Hit, Disruptive Wave, Kafrizzle and Kaboom. Drops Zenithian Gauntlets, Mini Medal and Green Orb. Enraged by anyone who critically hits him. It took me 12 turns... And as I said, it was a long, hard battle... Turn 1: '''Uses his classical attack on Dana (-197HP) and uses his famous Critical Hit on Sylvia (-694HP). Sylvia dies. We use Funereal Fource. Estark gets about 800 damage points. '''Turn 2: '''Uses his classical attack on Josh (-203HP) and uses Kaboom (-100HP for everyone). I use Yggdrasil Leaf and Sylvia is back. Estark gets another 800 damage points points. '''Turn 3: Uses his classical attack on Dana (-189HP) and another classical attack on Kelly (-278HP). We inmediatly use Multiheal, and Estark gets about 1800 damage points. Turn 4: '''Uses his famous Critical Hit on Kelly, but she blocks it with the Secrets of the Shield manual, and uses Disruptive Wave. He takes about 1000 damage points. '''Turn 5: '''Uses his classical attack on Kelly (-289HP) and uses Kaboom (-100HP for everyone). We use Funereal Fource and Oomph again. He takes about 800 damage points. '''Turn 6: Uses his classical attack on Dana (-198HP) and uses Kaboom (-100HP for everyone), who kills Josh and Kelly. He takes another 800 damage points. Turn 7: Uses his classical attack on Dana (-176HP) and uses Disruptive Wave, but she blocks it. We use another Yggdrasil Leaf and Kelly returns to the field. He doesn't take any damage. Turn 8: Uses another Disruptive Wave and uses another attack on Dana, but she blocks it again. Dana tries bringing Josh back with Zing, but it fails. Kelly uses Multiheal. He doesn't take any damage. Turn 9: Uses his classical attack on Dana (-199HP) and uses Kaboom (-100HP for everyone). Dana tries bringing Josh back with Zing, but it fails again. Kelly uses Multiheal, and Sylvia defends. He doesn't take any damage. Turn 10: Uses his classical attack on Sylvia (-289HP) and uses another Kaboom (-100HP for everyone). Dana finally brings Josh to life, and Kelly uses Omniheal. He doesn't take any damage. Turn 11: Uses his classical attack on Josh (-184HP) and uses another classical attack on Dana (-190HP). We finally use Funereal Fource and Kelly uses Multiheal, of course. He takes about 900 damage points. '''Turn 12: '''We defeat him before he's able to attack. He takes about 1000 damage points with the UFB + Falcon Slash combo, and it's finally defeated. Drops Zenithian Gauntlets (wee! :D) and the classic Mini Medal. I'm not trying to defeat him again until I get another damage dealer! That guy is so hard, and as I said, his critical hits on level 1 are about 700HP points! He makes Greygnarl's Magic Burst feel like a single Frizz and Tyrannosaurus Wrecks's Kazammle feel like a single Zam! And what about Baramos's Kabooms? They are like single Bangs! And Malroth's Critical Hits are like a single hit with a Wand! Leveling up Estark will be the worst mistake ever! You need a really good team for defeating him in less than 10 turns! OK, so that was my Estark experience. I didn't remembered all the hits, but the critical hit will be always in my mind... D= Category:Blog posts